Adam Foshko
Adam Foshko is a writer and producer and has worked on numerous video game titles for EA, Activision and Disney. Among his more notable work is the Prototype series where he has worked both in writing additional dialogue for Prototype ''as well as a creative writer and narrative consultant in ''Prototype 2. Biography Foshko initially started his career writing screenplays for television but was approached by Electronic Arts (EA) after being recommended by a friend. He began his career in the computer game industry in 1994 with EA until 2005 while doing freelance work from 1998 to 2005. During this time he worked both as a producer and as a creative writer before moving on to Activision Publishing in 2006 where he worked with Radical Entertainment in the creation of the game PROTOTYPE. Games Credited * Transformers: War for Cybertron 2 (2012), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Prototype 2 (2012), Activision Publishing, Inc. * 007: Blood Stone (2010), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Blur (2010), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010), Activision Publishing, Inc. * GoldenEye 007 (2010), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Shrek Forever After: The Video Game (2010), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Singularity (2010), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009), Activision (UK) Limited * Monsters vs. Aliens ''(2009), Activision Publishing, Inc. * ''Prototype (2009), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ''(2009), Activision Publishing, Inc. * ''Cal''l of Duty: World at War (2008), Activision Deutschland GmbH * ''Call of Duty: World at War - Final Fronts (2008), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Kung Fu Panda (2008), Activision Publishing, Inc * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa ''(2008), Activision Publishing, Inc. * ''Bee Movie Game (2007), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Shrek-N-Roll ''(2007), Activision Publishing, Inc. * ''Shrek the Third (2007), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts (2006), Activision Publishing, Inc. * Medal of Honor: European Assault (2005), Electronic Arts, Inc. * Xenosaga: Episode II ''- Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004), Namco Limited * ''FreeLancer ''(2003), Microsoft Game Studios * ''Wing Commander: Secret Ops (1998), ORIGIN Systems, Inc. * Wing Commander: Prophecy ''(1997), Electronic Arts, Inc. * ''Jane's Combat Simulations: AH-64D Longbow ''(1996), Electronic Arts, Inc. * ''Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom ''(1996), Electronic Arts, Inc. * ''Wings of Glory (1995), Electronic Arts, Inc. * Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger ''(1994), Electronic Arts, Inc. Trivia * Foshko has written numerous screenplays for the Disney movie-to-game franchise since 2006 and has been the lead writer and storyline consultant on many of their more successful ventures. * It was Foshko that recommended Barry Pepper for the voice role of Alex Mercer after seeing Pepper’s performance in the 2006 film ''Flags of Our Fathers. External links * Adam Foshko's professional profile on Linkedin * Adam Foshko on the internet movie database * Adam Foshko's Writer's Guild of America nomination for his work on PROTOTYPE Category:Articles needing images Category:Development Team